


gives you wings

by weknowgirl



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Smut, cracker is definitely usually the top, its a one-time thing, thank you redbull anon for the inspo, this is my first time writing sex so im dyin, top aquaria?? who knew, uhhh idk what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weknowgirl/pseuds/weknowgirl
Summary: Aquaria drinks some Red Bull and gets ridiculously horny, but Brianna has to go to work. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzymisssally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzymisssally/gifts), [redbull anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=redbull+anon).



> “okay i just thought of that: redbull always makes me horny, and aqua drinks it a lot. can you imagine an uncontrolled aquaria trying to seduce brianna?” -redbull anon on dizzymisssally’s tumblr
> 
> so thank you, redbull anon, for the inspiration for this fic! i hope you enjoy it.  
> xoxo, inspired anon AKA weknowgirl

Brianna hadn’t been careful this morning. Normally, she would wake up immediately to her alarm and shut it off before its third ring, so as to not stir the sleeping mound of blankets next to her. But this morning, when her ringtone sounded, all she could think was _“Ten more minutes.”_ She had covered her ears with her pillow, hit snooze, and laid back down. Naturally, ten minutes later, she was not quick enough to shut the alarm off in time. She got it on the sixth ring, but the damage was done: her drowsy girlfriend was awake. Brianna’s eyes crinkled in a sleepy grin as she watched Aquaria stretch, catlike, her long arms reaching to the top of their headboard.

Aquaria yawned. “What time is it?”

Brianna checked her phone and grimaced. “Don’t kill me.”

“What...... time is it.”

“7:15.”

Aquaria’s eyes grew wide, and she propelled herself backwards, flouncing onto her pillow with a dramatic groan.

“You _know_ I can’t stand to wake up before 8:30.”

“I know. I slept too late. I’m sorry, babe.”

Aquaria sat back up and looked at Brianna with an adorable pout on her face. “I’ll never be able to go back to sleep now, and then I’ll die of exhaustion and it’ll be all your fault.”

Brianna was already on her way out of bed. “Let me make it up to you,” she called over her shoulder as she exited the bedroom.

She returned a minute later, presenting Aquaria with a can of Red Bull. She stifled a laugh as she watched her girlfriend’s eyes light up at her favorite energy drink; Brianna knew she’d be quickly forgiven.

What she didn’t know was that Aquaria would be ridiculously horny, all the way up until she left for work. As Brianna meticulously applied her matte lipstick, she caught a glimpse in the mirror of her girlfriend sliding out of their bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Aquaria plodded all the way up to the bathroom’s doorframe, where she settled, fuzzy winter pajamas and all, in a lethargic pose that was clearly trying its best to be seductive.

“Hey babe. How’re you feeling?” Brianna asked, moving on to her eyeshadow.

“Fantastic. I’ve got wings, Bri. Red Bull is fucking amazing.”

“Mhmm.” Brianna hummed noncommittally. “Did you drink the whole thing that quickly?”

“Yeah.” Aquaria moved in behind Brianna, draping slim arms lazily around her waist. “Thank you, babe.”

“You’re welcome.” Brianna was just putting the finishing touches on her blush when there was a sudden whisper in her ear.

“Hey, Bri... can I eat you out real fast?”

Brianna dropped her makeup brush and felt her cheeks turn a hot red.

“I have to go to work in five minutes, Aquaria.”

“I’ll be quick. Promise.”

God, was that an appealing idea. To just stay at home and let Aquaria undo her. But unfortunately, she had to make a living. Brianna shrugged the girl off and stood firm.

“Sorry, love, I can’t. I really have to go.”

Aquaria pouted again, looking down at her girlfriend with the most powerful doe eyes on Earth. Noticing that she’d gotten Brianna’s attention, she slowly dipped a finger into her mouth and wiggled her hips suggestively. “Pleeeease?”

“You know I want to, baby, but the answer is still no.”

“Hmph.”

Brianna shrugged with a small smile, a tad pleased at how easy it was to frustrate poor Aquaria.

“Sometimes,” she said on her way out of their apartment, “you have to wait for things you want.” And with that, she winked and shut the door behind her.

 

Brianna was about halfway through drafting her first article of the workday when she felt a buzz in her pocket. She intended to just ignore it, but two more vibrations came in rapid succession. It could be important. Sighing and capping her pen, Brianna fished her cell phone out of her pants and unlocked it. Three messages from Aquaria.

 **Aquaria - 9:38 AM  
** i miss you bri. im so bored at rehearsal right now. all i can think of is you.  
**Aquaria - 9:40 AM**  
you could’ve had me this morning. look at what you’re missing.  
**Aquaria - 9:40 AM**  
[picture message] 

Brianna clicked the picture open and gasped. Aquaria was kneeling in a tight, red dance leotard, and her legs were splayed wide open. One of her hands had pulled the bottom of the garment aside, just barely exposing herself to the camera. Brianna shot a glance to her office door to make sure no one was approaching, before shooting Aquaria a quick text.

 **Brianna - 9:43 AM**  
You know better than to message me at work. Does Mayhem know you dirty up her changing rooms like this?

The response she got was immediate.

 **Aquaria - 9:43 AM**  
she doesn’t have to know.

Brianna didn’t bother responding. Instead, she put her phone onto Do Not Disturb, locked it, and slid it into her pocket. It was time to get to work.

By the time her noon lunch break arrived, she had gotten through about three quarters of her final draft, responded to all of her emails, and received— she unlocked her phone, raising an eyebrow at her notifications— seven texts from Aquaria.

 **Aquaria - 10:18 AM**  
bri i need you so bad. i want to do such dirty things to you when you come home.  
**Aquaria - 10:59 AM**  
i still wanna eat you out. come back early  
**Aquaria - 11:30 AM**  
busy day, huh? or are you ignoring me...  
**Aquaria - 11:57 AM**  
i havent been focusing on my dance routines today. but ive got our evening all planned out.  
**Aquaria - 11:57 AM**  
do you like my new costume? it’s for my solo number.  
**Aquaria - 11:58 AM**  
[picture message]  
**Aquaria - 11:59 AM**  
or maybe you’ll like this one better. 

Brianna opened the picture to find Aquaria posing in a sparkling blue costume. The top came down to just above her waistline, and was covered in rhinestones. The bottom had about as much coverage as a miniskirt, and she could tell Aquaria had even hemmed it further up her thighs. Just as she finished looking at this picture, a new one came in: Aquaria, in the studio changing room, doing a split, stark naked. Brianna blushed bright red as she swiped the photo away.

 **Brianna - 12:02 PM**  
It’s not fair to do this to me at work, Aquaria.  
**Aquaria - 12:02 PM**  
why, what’s wrong with the costume? ;)  
**Brianna - 12:03 PM**  
You know what I’m talking about.  
**Aquaria - 12:03 PM**  
i dunno what to tell you, babe...  
**Aquaria - 12:03 PM**  
you shouldn’t have made me wait.

 

Aquaria didn’t text her for the rest of the day. Although the reprieve had allowed Brianna to get all her work done early for once, she was more than a little nervous for what her girlfriend had planned for the evening. She was thinking about it the whole subway ride home, the whole walk to their apartment, the whole way up the elevator. Brianna slid her key into their lock, took an apprehensive breath, and opened the door with caution. The whole place was dark. Was Aquaria not home yet?

Brianna shut the door behind her and began feeling up the wall for the light switch. Suddenly, hands enclosed around her wrists in a tight grip, and a tall body pressed against her back.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Aquaria cooed.

Brianna could have easily broken the pin Aquaria had on her— she was far stronger than her girlfriend— but she was caught off guard, and soon distracted by the familiar, warm tightness in her abdomen.

Aquaria took advantage of the moment. She hastily tugged Brianna’s arms behind her, trapping them between their bodies and freeing up her own hands. Seconds later, a metallic chill seeped into Brianna’s wrists as she heard one audible click, then another. Experimentally, she moved her arms apart. They came freely, enough for Brianna to see that they were held by two separate pairs of cuffs. Aquaria took each into her hands, unceremoniously pulling Brianna into their bedroom.

Aquaria led her to the bed and laid her down on her back in the dead center, guiding each of her hands to opposite corners of their headboard and securing the cuffs: Brianna’s arms were officially immobile. Aquaria sat herself between Brianna’s legs and kissed her slowly, her fingers working their way down Brianna’s body to land at her waistband. Aquaria tugged the pants off before hooking her thumbs into her panties, and maintained eye contact with Brianna as she slid them down, taking her own sweet time.

Aquaria leaned in for another quick kiss, then moved away from Brianna, who whined softly, chasing her with her lips. She grinned wickedly, looking into her girlfriend’s pleading eyes, and teased her mouth down Brianna’s vulnerable body. Brianna’s breath caught in her throat as she instinctively moved her hands to touch Aquaria. Metal dug into her wrists in response, and her hands stayed where they were.

“Aquaria...” Brianna’s voice already sounded desperate, even to her own ears.

“Mmm?” Aquaria hummed against Brianna’s leg, sending small vibrations through her system.

“Gotta... wanna touch... cuffs...”

Aquaria lifted her mouth away to look at Brianna, replacing it with fingers that slowly massaged their way up her thighs.

“Oh, Bri,” she said in a way that made her girlfriend shiver. “Didn’t you know? You don’t _get_ to touch today.” As if to punctuate the sentence, Aquaria moved her fingers up to gently work at Brianna’s entrance.

Brianna whined again at the touch, straining against her bonds to just get a little bit closer to Aquaria, who soon put her mouth where her hands had been and her palms flat against Brianna’s shaking hips. Her back arched involuntarily as she felt Aquaria’s tongue circling around her clit far too slowly for her liking. She tried lifting her hips to get something, anything more, but they were pinned firmly to the bed. Aquaria noticed anyway, and moved her mouth away in response, earning a groan from Brianna.

“What’s the matter, dear?”

“If you’re going to eat me out, just _do_ it already.”

Aquaria cocked her head in mock confusion before dipping back down to plant small kisses up Brianna’s thighs.

“Isn’t that what I’ve been doing?”

“Not— _ah_ — fast enough,” Brianna struggled to keep control over her quavering voice. Aquaria paused, before throwing Brianna’s own words back at her.

“Sometimes,” she began with a devilish grin, “you have to wait for things you want.”

 

Brianna closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as Aquaria went back to work on her clit. She felt one finger enter her and slowly, gently pump in and out. Then, a second. Aquaria’s mouth was gradually gaining speed and finally, _finally_ there was some pressure on her. Brianna felt her toes curl and her muscles clenched around Aquaria’s fingers. Two more thrusts. Another clench. A dexterous tongue movement. Another clench. She was getting close, and it felt completely fucking amazing.

Brianna took a deep breath, entirely ready to spill over the edge, when suddenly, it was all taken away. Aquaria’s fingers were pulled out and her mouth moved off as she sat herself atop Brianna’s eager hips. Brianna groaned in frustration.

“Shhh...” Aquaria put one slick finger up to Brianna’s lips. “You don’t get to come just yet. Maybe not at all. I haven’t decided yet.”

“This... is _so_ unfair.”

Aquaria grinned, taking the opportunity to dip both fingers into Brianna’s open mouth.

“Suck, and I’ll consider it.”

Brianna obeyed, closing her mouth around Aquaria’s fingers and tasting herself on them. She swirled her tongue around and sucked lightly, only stopping when she felt Aquaria tapping at her chin.

“Open.”

She opened her mouth again, watching Aquaria’s hand migrate back down her body. Aquaria slid herself down, stopping to sit at Brianna’s knees, and let her hand hover over Brianna’s clit.

“Bri, tell me what you want.”

“I want... I want to come.”

Aquaria raised an eyebrow, looking unsatisfied.

“I want you to _make_ me come,” Brianna remanded.

Aquaria put her eyebrow down and chuckled, teasingly circling her fingers around their destination.

“Where are your manners, dearest?”

Brianna let out a shaky breath.

“Please. Please make me come, Aquaria.”

Aquaria didn’t need any more persuasion. She pressed her two fingers back into Brianna’s wet entrance, immediately getting into a steady rhythm. With the other hand, she massaged her fingers into Brianna’s clit with modest force, repeating the motion until Brianna was shaking, toes curling up again, and muscles pulsing. Aquaria leaned up so her lips were right at Brianna’s ear.

_“Come for me.”_

Brianna came. She let out a high-pitched whine, body quaking with such strength that not even Aquaria’s weight could keep her jerking hips at bay. Aquaria’s graceful fingers kept up with the spastic motion, carrying her through to the end. Brianna’s entire body drooped as she came down. After the familiar fog cleared, she noticed Aquaria’s hand still lay near her tender skin, not quite touching it. Aquaria gently tapped on Brianna’s leg with her other hand, opening her mouth to speak.

“How do you feel about a round two?”

Brianna considered it. She felt Aquaria begin to slowly massage at her clit again, but—

“Ahh, Aquaria. Can’t. Stop. Sore.”

Aquaria instantly lifted her hand away, instead moving forward to take Brianna’s lips in hers. She straddled Brianna, kissing her long and slow, arms moving up to hold her hands.

“Better?”

“Better.”

“Good.” Aquaria moved back to lay beside Brianna on their bed, covering them both with blankets and nestling comfortably into her.

“Aquaria?”

“Hmm?”

“... I’m still cuffed.”

Aquaria looked up at Brianna from where she lay at her waist, and smiled sleepily.

“I know.” She wrapped her arms loosely around Brianna, snuggling in closer.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t. You love me.”

“You’re right,” Brianna conceded. “I love you. But you’re definitely getting punished for this.”

Aquaria ignored what her girlfriend had said, instead leaning over and switching off their light.

“I love you, too. Sweet dreams, Bri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked this! i spent a whole lot more time on it than a regular oneshot so im hoping it’s good :’) please please let me know what you think!! <3
> 
> edit: this didn’t end up being a oneshot after all :)


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquaria is on her period and expects to be babied. Brianna isn’t entirely over last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh that’s a super bad summary. this one is aquaria’s pov, i didn’t expect to write it and it just kinda came to me! aquaria is a big baby on her period and she and brianna are lesbians in love and this is mostly self indulgent but that’s fine

When Aquaria woke up, Brianna was still asleep. Aquaria watched her girlfriend’s stomach gently rise and fall with slow, steady breaths, a ray of sunlight from their window hitting just below her lips. It was a picture perfect moment: a blissful Saturday morning all to themselves. Aquaria resisted the urge to kiss Brianna, knowing that her busy work schedule required that she get as much sleep as possible on weekends. 

Gently, trying her hardest not to wake her up, Aquaria lifted herself from the bed to retrieve the key to the handcuffs that were still locked around Brianna’s wrists. After a moment of searching, she found them on the vanity in the middle of the bedroom. Plodding back to her sleeping girlfriend, she heard her phone lightly buzz with some unimportant notification. She gently took Brianna’s left hand in hers, unlocking the cuff and frowning at the angry red mark it had left on delicate skin. Without thinking, she kissed it. She shot a nervous glance at Brianna, thankfully still asleep, then looked over at her phone. It was 10:15, a reasonable time to wake up, but what caught Aquaria’s attention was the date.

Shit. It was the third of the month. She had completely forgotten. Aquaria quickly dropped Brianna’s hand, startling her awake, and rushed for the bathroom. She made a mental note to apologize later. Soon, she was hovering above the toilet, pants down, as she rummaged through their drawers. Brianna had tampons in the medicine cabinet, but Aquaria could never quite put them in right, so she stuck exclusively to pads. Unfortunately, they were completely out. Aquaria stuffed absurd amounts of toilet paper into her underwear— just in case— and waddled as quickly as she could from the bathroom. She tugged on the closest shirt she saw and was halfway into her jeans when she heard a sleepy mumble from the bed.

“Baby... what’s going on?”

“Sorry Bri- I gotta go- I’m gonna get my period- I’ll be back soon,” Aquaria rushed to explain herself, pulling up her pants even as she left the room. As she hurried out of the apartment to set off for the drugstore, she hardly heard her girlfriend shouting after her.

“You forgot a cuff!” was yelped to a closed door.

 

Ten minutes later, Aquaria returned to the apartment with a shopping bag full of pads and immediately made a beeline to the bathroom. She discovered upon putting on a pad that she had been right: she’d gotten her period at some point when she was at the drugstore. Flushing the toilet, Aquaria suddenly remembered how she’d left her girlfriend, and she scrambled into the bedroom to find Brianna sitting on their bed in a pair of fuzzy pink pajama pants and an old black t-shirt. Aquaria’s forehead wrinkled in confusion as she noticed both of her girlfriend’s hands were free. She pulled the handcuff keys from where she’d shoved them hastily into her pocket and looked at Brianna questioningly.

“How did you...”

Brianna laughed. “I had a couple of bobby pins in my hair and one free hand. I’m a New Yorker, babe.”

“That’s kind of hot.” Aquaria sidled up next to Brianna on their bed, pulling her into a lazy kiss. Releasing her lips after a moment, Aquaria laid her head on Brianna’s shoulder.

“Bri?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m on my period.”

“Uh-huh. I know, love.”

“You know what that means, right?”

“Hm?”

“It means I’m suffering and you gotta baby me now.” Aquaria smiled as she heard Brianna chuckle softly.

“Is that what that means?”

“Mhmm.”

“Well, alright. How’s breakfast sound?”

Aquaria sat up to let Brianna rise, and watched her girlfriend’s swaying hips disappear into the kitchen. Upon hearing the sizzle of a pan on the stove, Aquaria made her way after her. She was greeted by the sight of Brianna in a little pink apron— and _only_ a little pink apron. The fuzzy pants and t-shirt were discarded along their kitchen floor. Aquaria made a small whine without meaning to, and Brianna turned from her cooking to face her with a glint in her eye.

“What’s wrong, darling?”

“This totally isn’t fair.”

Brianna turned back to the pan, leaning her waist out slightly as she flipped an egg.

“I don’t know what you mean. You’re going to have to speak up.”

From where Aquaria was, she couldn’t see the smile that was definitely forming on Brianna’s lips, but she knew it was there.

“Your ass looks really good.” Aquaria blushed. “And so I’m kind of super horny and you know I don’t do period sex and you looking this good right now is unfair.”

Brianna set down her spatula and pan and turned again to face her girlfriend, that damned smile on her face.

“Well,” she began. “I guess that makes up for these, then.” Brianna held out her wrists, showing off the faded bruises the cuffs had made.

“I guess so,” Aquaria conceded with a small pout, and sat down at the kitchen table to wait. Moments later, two steaming plates of eggs and pancakes were placed on the table, and Brianna joined her to eat. As they chewed in a comfortable silence, Aquaria felt a growing discomfort in her abdomen and realized she had completely forgotten to buy aspirin that morning.

“Bri...” she whined softly around a mouthful of eggs, continuing as she saw her girlfriend look up at her, “I’m getting a cramp. Would you...”

Aquaria hadn’t even finished her sentence before Brianna stood and pushed in her chair, making a beeline for the exit.

“Wait, Bri!” Aquaria yelled after her, stopping her mere feet short of the door. Brianna turned around to give Aquaria a quizzical look, her ass entirely on display through the apron she still sported.

“You might wanna change before you go.”

 

Aquaria had just taken her last bite of pancake when she felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. It was a message from Brianna, who’d only been gone for a couple minutes.

 **Brianna - 11:14 AM**  
Hey baby. I’m picking up chocolate too. Do you want Lindt or Godiva?  
**Aquaria - 11:14 AM**  
lindt please. the pack with all the different ones  
**Brianna - 11:16 AM**  
Okay, found a pack. Checking out in a few, but I have to pick up a couple other things for the apartment on the way home. Can you hold out fifteen minutes longer?  
**Aquaria - 11:16 AM**  
yeah, go run your errands im ok  
**Brianna - 11:16 AM**  
Okay, darling. I won’t be too long. Love you.  
**Aquaria - 11:17 AM**  
love you too ♡

Aquaria placed her phone on the table and gazed around their kitchen, searching for something to take her mind off the growing cramp. Fortunately, it was still mild, so it was pretty easy to ignore given the proper distraction. Unfortunately, the only distraction running through Aquaria’s head was the sight of Brianna’s ass in that apron. “So fucking unfair,” she mumbled to herself as a totally different sensation arose in her abdomen. 

Absently, she let her hand ghost over her underwear, searching for a small blast of sensation that didn’t come. She put on a little more pressure, growing frustrated when she realized that the problem wasn’t her, it was just the pad in the way. She let up, and ran her useless hands though her hair in exasperation. Aquaria refused to messy her fingers just for the sake of getting off, but damn if she wasn’t thinking hard about it. It took a minute or two of sitting there blankly, but the solution finally came to her: her toys were generally easy to clean, and she didn’t mind the task much. She’d just use one of them. With that in mind, Aquaria stood from her seat and walked to grab one from her bedroom.

She yanked open the nightstand drawer and was surprised to find it completely empty. None of her toys were anywhere to be seen. Maybe Brianna had used them and forgotten to put them back. It wasn’t a big deal: Aquaria had toys in other places, too. She checked for her favorite pink dildo in the closet. Gone. The funky-shaped toy she kept in the shower? Missing. Her little vibrator in the cabinet by the sofa? Nope. As she checked in more of their secret nooks and crannies, only to come up short, she grew increasingly irritated and she realized it couldn’t have been coincidence. Brianna must’ve done something with them while Aquaria was out shopping this morning. 

Cursing her girlfriend’s name, Aquaria decided to once again take things into her own hands. Brianna wasn’t getting back anytime soon: she had errands to run. A little shower couldn’t hurt, right? Aquaria stripped to her underwear and turned the faucet on, throwing her clothes out the bathroom door before shedding her underwear and stepping under the water. 

She sunk down to the porcelain floor of the tub, rubbing lightly under the stream until she watched the last of the muddied red streaks disappear down the drain. This was as clean as she’d get. Experimentally, she pushed one finger gently inside herself, and pulled it out after a second. The water washed away all traces of red within seconds. She maneuvered her fingertips around her clit, feeling out where the sensation hit and where it didn’t beneath the numbing stream, pressing harder until she felt the slight jolt she’d been craving. 

Focusing her attention on that one spot, she leaned back against the tub, resting her head on the lip, and allowed her thoughts to dance across the memory of Brianna’s exposed ass. Eyes closed, she alternated between pressing down and pumping in and out, so deep in sensation that she didn’t hear their apartment door creak open, or light footsteps approach the open bathroom door.

“Aquaria?”

Aquaria froze, mid-pump, at the sound of Brianna’s voice. She swallowed quietly and didn’t move a muscle as she watched the shower curtain slowly being pulled back to reveal her girlfriend’s face. She searched Brianna’s eyes as she analyzed Aquaria’s position against the cool porcelain.

“Aquaria,” Brianna repeated casually. “What are you up to?”

Aquaria felt herself flush bright pink and she started to sheepishly remove her fingers from herself.

“No,” Brianna told her, and she stopped. “What are you up to?” she asked again, voice prodding softly. “Don’t move, just tell me.”

“I’m... I...” Aquaria paused. She knew she was in trouble. “I was just...”

“Just what, Aquaria? Use your words.”

“I was fucking myself,” Aquaria admitted in a whisper, blushing deeper as she heard Brianna’s satisfied chuckle.

“You couldn’t even wait for me to get home, huh?”

“I couldn’t...” Aquaria gulped, “I couldn’t find any of my toys.” She pouted softly, gaining a bit of confidence as she continued. “You wouldn’t have anything to do with that, would you?” Aquaria punctuated her question by batting her eyelashes sweetly.

“Touché,” Brianna muttered, before removing her shoes and then the rest of her clothing. She looked into Aquaria’s eyes as she pulled down her sweatpants: she wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Stay there,” she told Aquaria, who was still rooted to her spot. “I’ll take care of you now, okay?”

All Aquaria could do was stare up at her, taking in her girlfriend’s stunning body. No words would come out.

“Aquaria.” Brianna’s voice shook her from her reverie. “I need to know if this is okay. Are you okay with this?”

Aquaria thought for a total of four seconds, before nodding. “Yes,” she said in a whisper, clearing her throat to repeat herself louder. “Yes.”

“Good. Now,” Brianna stepped into the tub to stand over Aquaria. “Don’t move. I want you exactly as you are.”

Aquaria gazed at her girlfriend with wide eyes, still looking a bit like a deer caught in headlights, her two fingers resting still inside herself.

“Can I take out my—“

“No.”

Brianna knelt down over her and gently gripped the wrist of the offending hand. She moved the fingers almost entirely out of Aquaria, who whined a bit at their absence, before maneuvering them back in and beginning to thrust. She leaned down toward Aquaria and captured her lips in a kiss, continuing to slowly fuck her with her own hand. Aquaria watched, wide-eyed, as Brianna reached down with her other hand to circle Aquaria’s clit. Just before she touched the skin, she looked back up at Aquaria.

“Still okay, baby?”

“Uh-huh. Still okay.” Aquaria’s eyes never left Brianna’s hand, which hovered precariously close to sensitive skin.

“Okay,” Brianna said, and rubbed into Aquaria, paying no heed to the occasional dot of red that met her fingers. 

Aquaria let out a gasp as she felt a spark just to the left of her clit. Brianna noticed and quickly focused her fingers there, gaining more and more pressure while not letting up with Aquaria’s own hand. Aquaria allowed her eyes to fall closed again, losing herself in the feeling of her own fingers inside her, of Brianna’s firm grip on her wrist, of the rhythmic bursts of pressure on her clit. She heard her breaths more than she felt them, and her toes curled lightly beneath her body. 

“Bri...” The steady pace didn’t stop, or even slow. “Bri,” Aquaria repeated, “I’m gonna—“

“—I know, baby. It’s okay. You can come.”

Brianna let go of Aquaria’s arm, allowing her to finish herself off at her own pace with one more, two more, three more pumps. Aquaria felt a large wave of sensation wash across her body, the sum total of all the feeling spiraling along her skin. Brianna squeezed at her leg and pressed up against her clit as she rode out the orgasm. Aquaria’s hips lifted themselves off the cool floor of the tub and she felt her leg slip across the surface, saved from falling by Brianna’s stable grip on her thigh. She came down with one final sigh and removed her fingers from herself, cleaning them quickly under the stream and resting her head against Brianna’s soft chest. They sat like that for a long, peaceful moment, the tips of Aquaria’s fingers tracing invisible patterns into Brianna’s skin. Eventually, Brianna spoke, pulling Aquaria’s arms up lightly.

“Time to get out?”

Aquaria considered for a moment, surveying the array of shampoos and soaps in front of her, eyes eventually meeting Brianna’s tender expression.

“Not yet. I’m still dirty.”

“I see. I’ll leave you to that, then.”

Brianna moved to stand and exit, but Aquaria caught her by the wrist, almost– almost– sending her tumbling back down.

“Uh-uh. I’m on my period and you have to baby me and that’s how it goes, remember?”

Brianna rolled her eyes, smiling down at Aquaria and already reaching for a bottle of shampoo.

“Alright, alright. But I’m going to remember this for next time.”

“Mmm,” Aquaria hummed contentedly, completely ignoring what Brianna said in favor of focusing on the feeling of fingers running through her soapy hair.

Some time later, Aquaria stepped from the shower and, hair still dripping, put on a fresh pair of underwear and a new pad. Hiking the panties up her hips, she didn’t notice Brianna coming behind her with a towel that soon, she found herself wrapped within like a burrito. Brianna hoisted the towel-clad Aquaria into her arms and gently carried her from the bathroom into their bed, setting her down on the soft mattress and picking a shopping bag up from their nightstand.

“You haven’t gotten to eat your chocolates yet,” she said, already removing one from the package. Aquaria sat just as she was placed, arms still cocooned within the towel, mouth open and expectantly awaiting a candy. Brianna rolled her eyes, but smiled as she placed a truffle on Aquaria’s tongue, and saw Aquaria’s eyes close in chocolatey bliss.

“Mmm... Thank you baby,” Aquaria said around the candy.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Hey, Bri?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, you big baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hope everyone liked this! it took me a while to put out cause ive been super busy lately, but i hope my quality of writing is still okay? i didn’t do a lot of editing on this one cause as soon i finished i just wanted to put it out there! as always, thanks for reading <3


End file.
